Talent
by moon worshiper
Summary: Kagome is taking guitar lessons to sing at a charity event.Inuyasha tries to play and discovers that he is talented. But he's not the only one.
1. Chapter 1

Talent

Kagome left the Feudal Era 3 weeks ago and hasn't come back .The gang were wondering when, 

or if, she'll ever return.

"When is Kagome going to show up?" asked Shippou. "I'm worried about her."

"We're worried too." said Miroku ."What could of happened to her ?"

"Maybe she was attacked by a demon!" said Sango .

While the others we're thinking what could of happened to Kagome, Inuyasha was sitting in a corner thinking to himself :"_ Strange, we haven't even argued and she's been gone for 3 weeks._

_Well at least the others can't blame me or make go after her."_

"Inuyasha you should go after her." Said Miroku. "You've been to her time before and you always manage to convince her to come back. We need her help you know."

"_I spoke to soon." _Inuyasha thought." Feh. All right. But don't blame me if she doesn't wanna come back !"

With that Inuyasha went to the well and jumped in. Once he was on the other side he went strait to Kagome's house. He knocked on the door and Kagome's mom answered.

"Hello Inuyasha. It's nice to see you again.

"Hello. Is Kagome here ?"

"Yes she in her room practicing on her guitar lessons."

Inuyasha went in and was about to ask what a guitar was until he heard something. Something strange coming from Kagome's room. He went to the door and went in. He saw holding something strange, a wooden thing with strings and it was making sounds as Kagome plucked the string with a small object.


	2. Chapter 2

"Inuyasha what are you doing here ? asked Kagome surprised.

"I came to bring you back. What were you doing 3 weeks and what is that thing ?"

"This is my guitar and I can explain everything. My friends from school are organizing a charity concert to help raise money for orphans, and I thought I could help some people from the Feudal Era if I earn some extra money, you know how they're homes are always destroyed by demons. I told my friends I'll let them keep the instruments here and find some people that can play them."

"What other instruments?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome opened her closet and took out 3 electric guitars, a set of drums and a keyboard.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. "You can play all these instruments ?"

"No I can only play the guitar. The reason I couldn't come was because I had to learn how to play."

"That song you were playing before I came in, could you sing it again ?"

"Sure." Kagome started playing a little song on her guitar. She was pretty good at it. Inuyasha realy liked it. It sounded so nice. He never heard anything like it.

"That was … nice."

"Thank you. I could show you a few things if you want." Inuyasha thought about it and agreed. Kagome showed him how to pluck the strings, how to read the notes, how to put the fingers from his left arm on the strings to change the note. Inuyasha found it easy because of his fine hearing he new how to play by ear.

"Oh no. It's 5 o'clock already. Inuyasha I have to go meet my friends at the park." Said Kagome. She left in a hurry, but told Inuyasha to stay there and "Be carefull with those instruments ….or else"(giving a very angry look).


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha was all alone in Kagome's room. He continued playing the guitar. He really enjoyed it. After a few minutes he wanted to try something else, like … one of the electric guitars. He found some instructions in the closet. He plug in one of the guitars following the instructions.

When he plucked a string, the sound that came out was very different from the sound made by an ordinary guitar.

"AAAUUU" Inuyaha screamed. "The volume or whatever it's called must be to high.". He's ears were ringing. He lowered the volume and tried again. It was better now.

"_Good. Kagome said people use this to sing rock music. I wonder what it sounds like ? _he thought to himself.

Then he noticed Kagome's CD player on the table. He saw her use it in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha looked at it and noticed there was a CD on the table, it had the words **Rock music **written on, he put in the CD player, he put the microphones in his ears and pressed the play button like Kagome always did. He started hearing music and then someone started singing :

"I walk a lonely road,

The only one that I have ever known,

Don't know where it goes,

But it's home to me and I walk alone."

It was "Boulevard of broken dreams" by Green Day. "Hm this song is really nice, I like it. Maybe I could try to sing this by ear." So he started playing the guitar just the he heard it. He actually tried singing from time to time.

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
'Til then I walk alone"

He wasn't a bad singer. He liked this song because it reminded him of how he was before he met Kagome or Miroku or Sango or anybody else. He was alone, he went his own way, nobody liked him.

"I'm walking down the line,  
That divides me somewhere in my mind,  
On the borderline of the edge,   
And where I walk alone,

He really liked singing the song himself and with the guitar, he felt as if he was expressing his feelings, as if he admited what he was like. Soon the next song started.

"Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?

Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?

Mama can you hear me? Try to understand.

Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man.

My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid

Sacrificed his life just slavin' away.

It was "Have a nice day" by Bon Jovi. It was much more different from the other one. It was more energetic than the other one. _"Slavin' away, what does he mean by that?" _Inuyasha though.

As he listened to it he soon began to like it, but he had to sing faster and louder.

"Ohhh if there's one thing I hang onto,

It gets me trough the night,

I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,

I'm gonna live my life.

Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,

Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly.

When the world gets in my face I say,

Have a nice day."

He liked this song because it expressed his feelings. He always did what he wanted. People couldn't tell him what to do. But in the song the man said "Have a nice day". That maid Inuyasha think of what he did to people, if they got in his face he would just kill them. But after he sang the song he thought : _"I can have fun any way I want to, without hurting people, I should be happier now. I never had as much fun as now." _


End file.
